Vex (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the former general of the Blizzard Samurai, Vex. Allies Blizzard Samurai (formerly for the Blizzard Warriors) Vex was formerly the top general of the Samurai. Vex appears to have their respect since they follow his orders without hesitation. However, he does not tolerate failure on their part and will punish them for it. This was seen when Vex persuaded Zane to punish Grimfax for failing to destroy the Ninja and their allies, as well failing to destroy the Hearth Fire. Though he has been shown to give them chances to atone, as he didn't protest Zane sparing Grimfax. After Zane regained his memories, the Blizzard Warriors returned to their normal forms, and the Blizzard Sword Masters and the Blizzard Archers were destroyed. No longer having subordinates, Vex was banished by the Warriors into the outskirts of the Never-Realm. Enemies The Formlings ]] When Vex couldn't find his animal form, he believed that the other Formlings made fun of him behind his back. Subsequently, he left the village of his own free will and plotted against it for years to get revenge. This was seen in "Corruption" when he tried to persuade Grimfax to attack them back but failed. Vex later returned to the village, where most were shocked to see him again. It was shown that he didn’t have a high standing in the village either as many were disgusted by him and his manners. However, Vex offered the chance to join him but was refused and swore to make them pay. He returned to freeze them (except Akita and Kataru) after he discovered an Elemental Power, the power of Ice. Because of his act, Akita has sworn to punish him for freezing her people and taking her brother from her. As seen in "An Unlikely Ally" and "A Fragile Hope," Vex took Kataru captive and promised him freedom if he allied with his side but was refused. In response, the general didn’t hesitate to mock Kataru on his situation of being imprisoned in a cell. In "Once and for All," Vex is revealed to have told Zane the Formlings were evil war-loving creatures to get him to attack. During "Awakenings," Vex defeated Kataru and Grimfax, having the pair re-imprisoned and mocks their situation. Unfortunately, Zane regained his memories and released all those trapped in ice, including the Formlings. After his defeat, the Formlings and Grimfax banished Vex to the outskirts of the Never-Realm. Grimfax (Former Ally) Grimfax was one of Vex's soldiers. As seen in "Corruption," Grimfax was formerly king of the realm and Vex went to him for aid in attacking the Formling Village and offered his service as an advisor. However, Grimfax refused and revealed he was fully aware of his reputation and ordered him out, though offered supplies but was refused and threatened. Vex acted on his threat by returning with Zane who he convinced to overthrow Grimfax. With the tables turn, Vex repeated his ultimatum of Grimfax either submitting or perishing. The former ruler complied with the order and became a soldier. Now that Grimfax is one of his soldiers, Vex uses his higher authority to belittle him, as seen in "Secret of The Wolf." Vex is unaware that Grimfax would betray him and free Lloyd and Kataru in "A Fragile Hope." In "Once and for All," Vex was made aware of Grimfax his actions and taunted him on his impending loss. During "Awakenings," Vex defeated Grimfax and Kataru and had them imprisoned in the dungeon while mocking his situation. Unfortunately for him, Zane regained his memories and defeated Vex. No longer having power to hide behind, Vex was helpless when Grimfax took back power and along with the Formlings came to the decision to banish Vex to the outskirts of the Never-Realm. The Ninja to spy on the Ninja.]] Before he met the Ninja in person after his defeat, Vex had spied on them through his crystal and came to despise the Ninja. Vex refers to them as "the strangers" and sees them as an obstacle. He is aware that they come from another realm while seeing them as a threat to unlock Zane's lost memories. He reported them to his master about how they may have come for the prisoner and persuaded the Emperor to destroy them, rather than punish them. He eagerly dispatched his men into attacking the Ninja and their innocent villager allies. He was angry to learn they survived and sent Blizzard Samurai after Lloyd, who was traveling to the Castle of Ice. During Awakenings, Vex met the rest of the ninja after Zane regained his memories and froze him in place. Due to them, Vex was stripped of power and banished to the outskirts of the realm. Lloyd Vex sees Lloyd as an enemy. Of all the Ninja, Vex seems to despise Lloyd the most during Zane's corruption, as Lloyd tried to make Zane remember who he truly is and says that Vex is just using him to take control over the Never-Realm. During "The Never-Realm," Vex spies on the Ninja and sees Lloyd is one of the "strangers" who seeks to possibly usurp his master's rule. In "My Enemy, My Friend," Vex later had Boreal spare Lloyd after he was defeated and brought before his master. He was present when Lloyd awoke and was shocked to learn that the Ice Emperor's true identity as Zane. In "A Fragile Hope," Vex requested permission to destroy Lloyd after the latter tries to get through to Zane and take his staff but is forced to comply with him being imprisoned. Despite this, he relished in taunting Lloyd on having hope, while stating that Lloyd does not know the "many details" that could help get through to Zane. The Green Ninja states Zane will see him for the liar he is, though Vex cockily retorts he is the emperor's faithful advisor and tells Lloyd he will dispose of Lloyd soon enough. During "Once and for All," Vex confronted Lloyd after he and his group escaped. Lloyd was able to slip away while Vex confronted his allies. In "Awakenings," Vex arrives to find Lloyd frozen by his master. Seeing this, he implored his master to destroy the Green Ninja. However when he hesitates, Vex tried to do the job himself while taunting Lloyd on his predicament in failing. He moved to destroy Lloyd until Zane regained his memories and stopped him by knocking them away. Zane (Former Ally) .]] During his exile, Vex found Zane while the latter was banished to the Never-Realm. Vex was amazed to see him fall from a portal and stalked him through his travel. He was in awe by his great power with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Initially, he tried to take the latter’s staff and dispose of him. However, he saw he couldn’t wield it and ended up erasing Zane’s memory. Using this to his advantage, Vex manipulated the latter, stating he was his faithful advisor and proclaimed Zane as the Ice Emperor. Working together, they went onto enslave the Never-Realm and terrorized the beings that lived there. In the decades that followed, Vex became Zane’s General and close confidant. He was loyal towards his master since he wanted his enemies to know his strength and refuses to let anyone attempt usurpation on his master. Vex continues to use the latter to achieve his own goals, as he always nudges him into a certain action such as dealing with the Formlings and the arriving Ninja. However, he willingly follows his orders, when Zane makes his own choices as seen when the latter spared Grimfax and summoned Boreal, something Vex didn't think of or suggest. It was shown in "A Fragile Hope," that Vex also prevents anyone from reminding Zane of who he used to be, as he tried to beg him to allow Lloyd’s demise after the latter told Zane stories of their past adventures. It is shown that he is somewhat afraid of Zane, as he easily complied with the latter’s harsh order of imprisoning Lloyd. In "Awakenings," Vex walks in to find Lloyd at Zane’s mercy and encourages Zane to kill Lloyd but the latter hesitates. Vex tried to do the job himself but he unknowingly caused Zane to regain his memories. Vex was prevented from killing Lloyd and shocked to see Zane back to his old self while Zane was angry at being manipulated before throwing Vex aside, and he destroys his scepter. Vex was further enraged at Zane returning the Never-Realm back to normal. Knowing he lost everything, Vex tried to kill Zane but was frozen by him in revenge for his manipulations. Due to Zane standing down for Grimfax to return to power, Vex was banished to the outskirts of the Never-Realm. Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Character Relationship Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu